sick nick
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: learn how a day at the beach in the winter can go wrong JONAS
1. Chapter 1

Parts of this are from **Breathing Underwater** by

**chibiyugixyami**

_NICK'S POV_

_The sun shining brightly, the waves crashing gently against the shore and Joe yelling about sand in his swim trunks. Ah, the beach. I sat on my towel, a book in hand, only glancing up to watch Joe hop around and shake his legs, trying to get out the sand that he somehow got in there. I shook my head and Kevin laughed openly and loudly at Joe, but then screamed when Joe knocked over his sandcastle he promised Macy he would build. I shook my head and returned my attention to my book, which happened to be Hamlet by Shakespeare, the best author that was misunderstood and often put down. _

_But the book now longer held my attention. In fact, I noticed my attention wondering and my eyes dragging upwards on their own accord to survey the beauty of the lake in front of me. Sounds seemed to fade from my ears and vanish and a strange calmness set into my heart. I put my book down and walked towards the water, suddenly needing to feel the waves caress my feet and kiss my ankles._

"Dude, the water is freezing; I wouldn't if I were you!" _Joe yelled to me. But I did not hear him; the water seemed to call to me and its silent voice was all I heard. The waves tickled me feet, welcoming them with a warm stroke._

"Nick?" _I couldn't even identify the voice; it didn't matter to me anymore. The water seemed to sweep away all of my cares, worries and fears, only leaving peace and tranquility. It was when I waist deep, did I sense something was wrong, but it was too late. Something cold and scabbed gripped my right ankle with the strength of a tsunami and pulled me under me surface before I could even take a breath. _

_JOE'S POV_

"Nick?" Kevin called, worry in his voice.

I stood, uncertain as what to do. It was strange that Nick ignored us and weirder still that he actually got within three feet of the water. I started walking; taking my shirt off, with a small hope that the water would wash away the remaining sand in my swim shorts and that Nick would act normal if I came to bug him. But Nick stiffened and he fell down, his head disappearing underwater and not coming back up, like he would have if he tripped, my brother instincts kicked in, along with my nemesis; fear. Kevin screamed Nick's name and together we ran into the freezing water that Nick was somehow had been able to bare.

My heart thumped with something worse than fear and I ran as if someone life's depended on it, only Nick' life actually _did _depend on it. My legs burned from running to get into the deeper water and my muscles screamed for a break that would not come. The only good thing about fear was that it kept you moving, until the fear was gone, or until your life ended.

I was finally in deep enough water and Kevin was as well. We both took a deep breath and dived, opening our eyes and ignoring the burning of the lake in them. I swam foot after foot and found a drop off, and a small shred of hope. I kicked to the surface, took another breath and dived deeper than I normally would have dared.

The sun quickly faded until it was a small glow in the distance above me, but I still did not stop. It was a good thing Big Man taught me how to be a lifeguard, or else Nick would be a goner. I saw the bottom and an abnormal pale glow floating a few feet from it.

As I got closer, I saw it was a human body, pale enough to glow in the darkest of places, and still enough to be dead. _NICK! _I silently screamed, fear pushing me forwards until I was by his side and grasping his chest. His body was freezing cold and I could just make out a very faint and rapidly fading heartbeat. I pushed up with all of my strength just as my lungs started warning me of low oxygen, but my determination pushed me through it and I was soon at the surface gasping for much needed air.

Kevin swam over and helped me get Nick to shore and drag him on the beach. But by that time, Nick had no heart beat, his skin was as white as paper and his lips were pure blue. But I was Joe Lucas! Nothing can take my brother from me! Not even death!

I tilted his head back, opened his mouth and quickly gave him CPR, ignoring my disgust as my lips touched his. Nothing. Chest compressions came next and I counted them off in my head, blocking out Kevin's quiet sobs. Two more breaths and still nothing. I returned to chest compressions.

"Come on Nick. Don't leave us!" I said my voice shaking as tears ran down my face. Still no response so I made my chest compressions harder as desperation took over. _He can't be gone! _

Suddenly, Nick's eyes flew open and he took a huge and very shaky inhale. He turned to his side and coughed violently as half of the lake came up from his lungs. I starred at him, my fear of losing him leaving and my shaking hand went to his back, rubbing it in a comforting way as he coughed and coughed barley able to take in more air.

I looked up at Kevin and he was looking at me, pride and thankfulness in his wet orbs and a small smile on his face. I returned the smile and I looked over to the water.

But my gaze never met the unforgiving lake. I glanced, horrified at Nick's ankle. It was not bleeding but it had four long gouges on each side of it and the gouges were at least three inches in length with blue around the edges. Kevin reached down and felt around them before running his finger lightly over them. Nick's leg tensed and his coughing settled. Kevin shook his head in confusion, bring his attention back to Nick, who was still on his side, eyes closed and panting, trying to regain the air he lost.

I pulled him into a hug, my heart still pounding from the nightmarish experience. I could feel Nick's heart pound as well, but from fear or his heavy breathing, I knew not. Kevin wrapped his arms around both of us and I felt Nick rest his head on my shoulder and his shaking arms go around my back.

Now that the danger was over, the wind hit us and I registered being cold, even though the sun was high in the sky and its heat was intense enough to fry an egg on the boiling sand. I felt the goose bumps on Nick's arms and hugged him tighter, trying to warm him up.

After a minute, Nick pulled back and looked at me with thanks in his tired brown eyes. He opened his mouth but I shook my head.

"That's what brothers do Nick. And Kevin and I would do it again in a heartbeat." My voice full of feeling and truth. He smiled, a rarity for him, and nodded. My heart expanded at the love in his eyes and I messed up his deflated and wet curls, him not moving away or biting my hand off.

"Nick, what happened? Your ankle, did something cut it?" Kevin asked his voice full of urgency and the need to know. I looked at Nick as he looked at his ankle and touched it lightly, wonder on his face.

He did not look at us when he answered. "This will sound dumb but you guys need to know the truth, no matter who insane it makes me sound." He paused, looking at the lake as it glittered innocently, but we were not fooled but its charade. "It happened after Joe got sand down is pants and after he crushed Kevin's sand castle for Macy. I started reading, but couldn't concentrate on my book; all that existed to me was the water. It was like…I don't know…it was calling to me and I listened, falling to its prey. When you called out to me, it wasn't that I couldn't hear you, I just did not care. But when I was waist deep, something cold, scabbed and scaled grabbed my ankle and…"

Nick shivered at the memory and I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and traced in the sand, his eyes calm, but thousands of thoughts raced behind them.

"What do we tell mom and dad when we get to our house?" I asked, more to myself than to my brothers. It was Kevin that answered.

"Nothing. No offense Nick, and we believe you, but mom and dad won't. It is best to just pretend we had a nice time at the beach while they finish the pool in the back." I nodded, seeing sense behind his words…_wait…Kevin made sense? Where is the apocalypse? _

We sat in silence, looking at the water, letting the sun dry us. Nick leaned against my shoulder, exhausted by his ordeal. Who could blame him? But still, we did not move, it was much too early to go home.

Nick suddenly sat up, shouting in surprise and pain.

"Nick?" I asked, looking at him. His hands covered his ankle as he gritted his teeth together, his eyes locked on his hands. He hissed in pain and I pried his hands form his ankle, showing the strange gouges.

But there was nothing on his ankle, only flawless skin. Nick's hands fell limp in my hold and his breath evened out. His eyes filled with fear and shock. My own heart thumped wildly again, but this time in worry more than fear. My mind came up with possible answers, but none of them realistic. _What the?_

"I think we should get home." Kevin said and I nodded, pulling Nick to his feet and Kevin grabbed our abandoned towels.

The drive was uneventful and traffic filled. Nick was in the back and he soon fell asleep against the window and I gave Kevin directions. We finally got home and I woke Nick before we pulled in.

"Remember, not a word." I reminded the occupants of the car. They all nodded and Kevin tossed away an imaginary key after locking his lips, causing Nick to roll his eyes. I almost smiled.

"Hey boys, how was the beach?" Mom asked us, her voice chipper, probably from the fact that our backyard just got a makeover complete with a hot tub and pool. Now that I think about it, what was the point about us going to the beach when we had a now finished pool?

"Relaxing. Joe got sand in his swim suit, Kevin built Macy a sand castle that Joe stopped on and I finished my book." Nick answered before running upstairs to get the shower first.

"Did you guys swim? The water must have been freezing!"

Kevin answered, fake laughter in his voice and I got worried for his answer. "Nick walked to the water to test it and Joe thought it would be funny to push him in. Nick pulled him down and Joe grabbed me. We all fell and even Nick laughed."

_Wow, maybe Kevin should take up acting, he was amazing at it! _Our mom smiled and shooed us away from get changed.

The rest of the night passed quickly and we finished it with a movie, "Finding Nemo," and Nick fell asleep on my shoulder about halfway through. I was impressed he stayed up this long. After the movie I carried him upstairs to our combined rooms and Kevin raised his drum set.

"Night Kev." I said crawling into bed.

"Night savoir of our brother." He answered quietly.

I drifted off the sleep with a small smile on my lips.

I woke up for reasons unknown, a sense of foreboding in my chest, making fear come. I looked at the clock, 2 am. I sat up and the first thing I noticed was that Nick was tossing and turning. I went over laid on the carpet around Nick's bed. Placing a hand on Nicks shoulder I drew back from the heat giving off from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

A mother always knows

Joe's POV

as I sat beside Nick wandering whater or not I should go get mom a shadow came up the stairs. Sure uaf it was mom. She instinct was at Nicks side. Then she saw me.

"How did you know I" asked.

"A mother always knows, now get back to bed".

From my bed I watch as mom gently ported Nick up with pillows and put what seem like a thomater in his mouth. Soon she pulled it out and it. Then she reach in her pochit and pulled out a small bottle of liquid Tylenol no doubt. After Nick took the medacen mom laid him down, pulled up his covers and gave him a light kiss on his forehead

As she turned my way I quilt laid down. I felt a kiss on my forehead.

a/n- I know its short, but I wanted to update.


End file.
